The Denman Engagement
by rikkichadwick97
Summary: Rikki's life just starts to get as normal as it can be when her dad tells her some "great" news. Rated for possible character death and self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Around noon)

I walked to Rikki's cafe to see if Bella and Cleo were there, which of course they were, unfourtunetly Zane was there too. He has been bugging me ever since we broke up to get back together. I mean don't get me wrong I want to but he has messed up a lot. Of course the girls never wanted me to go out with him so they couldn't really help me think.

"Hey Rikki. Can we talk?" Zane said wearing the dopiest smile that i have ever seen a guy wear. I couldn't help but smile. That's what it's always like when I'm with Zane. Before I could say a word the girls were dragging me out of the cafe by my arms. I looked back to see Zane's annoyed and slightly hurt face. When I turned to the girls they were they were giving me that what are you thinking look.

"Don't you remember all the things he did and how you felt? Do you want to feel that way again?" Bella said as if she was trying to control my thoughts. That made me defensive and annoyed.

"What so you think it's going to happen again just because it's happened in the past?!" I yelled.

"No but we just want to look out for you." Cleo said in a caring tone. As always she was trying to make everything okay.

"If I want to go back out with Zane then it's my choice. I know you guys are trying to look out for me but I want this. I miss him and I can't picture myself dating anyone else. I want to give him one more chance and if it doesn't work out then I will never talk to him again just please don't get mad at me." I said. What i wasn't aware of was that Zane was right behind me. I only realized it when the girls tilted their heads in his direction. I turned around and saw his smirking face. God, he is so full of himself sometimes. "Girls can you give us a minute?" I said pleading with my eyes.

"Sure. Remember we're meeting up later at Will's. See you there at 3." Bella said. Of course we were going to Will's. He and Bella have become almost as inseparable as Cleo and Lewis. I turn back to Zane who was still smirking.

"So did you really mean all that?" he asked smugly.

"Wipe that smile off your face. You don't get off the hook that easily." I said.

"What do I have to do to make it up to you? I'll do anything." he begged.

I couldn't help but smile slyly and ask "Anything?"

He went from smirking to scared and cautiously said "Yes."

"Would you face both our dads?" Zane and my dad hadn't really gotten off on the right foot. After a misunderstanding involving Nate, Zane, and my dad's motorcycle I have been too scared to tell my dad about Zane. Which was probably a good idea considering all the fights we've gone through. His dad has just never liked me. Considering all this I thought it would be a deal breaker.

I was wrong because right away he said right away "Anything it takes to get you back." With that he took my hand and pulled me into a hug not wanting to rush thing, but I couldn't wait so I just looked up at his big brown eyes and kissed him. At first he was surprised but he didn't argue at all. When we finally broke the kiss I looked to see if I got any texts. When I saw the time it was 2:45. I still needed to go change my clothes, get lunch for everyone, and meet them at Will's. I was never going to make it in time.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked with worry in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Nothing I'm just going to be late. I'm meeting up with everybody." I said within seconds trying to get everything I had to say out.

"Oh, Mermaid Meeting. Mind if I come?" he whispered even though no one was around.

"Sure but you would have to get lunch for everyone, stop by my house so I can get changed, and head to Will's shack which reminds me no arguing with Will no matter what. He's my friend and to get on my good side it would help if you got on his." I said smiling hopefully. Will was my best guy friend and we hung out a lot which was one of the many reasons Zane and I broke up. I wanted Zane to come but I didn't want it to start something.

"I'll try anything to spend time with you. So give me their orders. I'll get lunch while you get changed and we'll meet up at Will's okay?" he asked with that smile that always made me smile.

"Great. Here's their orders but instead of meeting at Will's pick me up at my place when your done. Okay?" I asked. I think it'd be a better idea than having Zane be there before me and having a fight breaking out.

"Whatever you say. See you later." he said.

I smiled and took his arm and said "Ah ah, you're forgetting something."

"And what would that be?"

"This." After I said that I pulled him in for another kiss. This one didn't last as long because we were both in a hurry. After that I had walked home smiling the whole way there. That was until I walked in and saw HER there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Dad, what is SHE doing here?" I hiss how could he invite her into our house. I mean of all people.

"Rikki you know how I've been seeing someone?" he said slowly and calmly.

"Yes, yes and you think she could be the one." I mocked. "But what does this bitch have to do with anything?" I spoke the words as if they were venom that could kill her which i wish they did.

Then my dad started screaming at the top of his lungs. "Don't you talk to Linda that way! She is going to be your future step-mother!" For once I had nothing to say. I just stood there with my mouth open staring. MY NEW STEP-MOTHER?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! I bet if he knew what she did to Cleo, Lewis, Emma and I he would kick her out on her a. (a/n if you don't remember what she did to Lewis she kidnapped him.) But how was I going to tell him. ("Hey dad I'm a mermaid and the bitch you want to marry captured me and my friends, who are also mermaids,  
held us hostage, tries to experiment , and sell us until we temporarily gave up out powers. So I'm still a mermaid.")? How would he react to that? Does she even know we're still mermaids? Did she suspect Bella was a mermaid? I bet if she was living here( which form the look of the suitcases I believe she was) she would figure it out eventually. I angrily went to my room and changed. Zane would be here any minute. I heard a voice say "What are you doing here?" then heard my dad yell the same thing back. I think Zane is here. I walked out of my room grabbed Zane's arm and tried to walk out the door. I was stopped by my dad turning me to face him.

"What is HE doing here and why are you going with him?" he asked the rage was clear in his voice

" We are going to hang out with everyone" (I refused to same names just in case she remembered and got suspicious "and he is giving me a ride because I'm late." After I said that I walked out slamming the door. Of course Zane was badgering me with questions. I told him to wait till we got to Will's. When we got there of course Will was screaming at the top of his lungs for about 20 min. Surprisingly Zane just stood there quiet and waited till Will got everything out of his system. After he was done I asked "Is that everything?" He just nodded catching his breath and getting and getting his face back to it's normal shade. "Good because we have bigger things to worry about. is back." I said and before I could tell them that she was engaged to my dad Cleo started freaking out while Lewis tried to calm her down. It wasn't working.

"WHAT?! SHE'S BACK?! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?! IS SHE AFTER US AGAIN?!" Finally I just covered her mouth with my hand. After that Will and Bella asked "Who's Dr. Denman?" Oh that's right they weren't here when that happened. So Lewis and Zane spent the next five minutes explaining who she was, how horrible she was, and what she did to all of us. After they were done explaining there were a lot of questions about her like how I know she's back, did I talk to her, where did I see her, but one question silenced all the others.

Zane asked " What the hell was she doing in your house with your dad?" At that point everyone was staring at me waiting for my answer. I answered slowly watching each one of their reactions. "She was dating my dad but now she is moving in and marrying him." At this point all their faces were frozen in horror.

Cleo was the first to speak or should I say scream "What?!" After that everyone was speaking at once discussing what we should do. I caught a few suggestions like let her live there, which there is no fucking way I'm letting that bitch stay in my house or try to replace my mother. There was also the possibly of killing her, which I suggested, but of course the girls said no explaining that not only would I go to jail (that is if I got caught)  
but my dad would also kick me out. The final suggestion could work. It was to scare/ torture her till she leaves on her own.

There is no way that whore is going to live in my house, try to replace my mom, and try to expose my secret again without getting tortured by me.

She has to go at any cost.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I got home Zane gave me a kiss goodbye and invited me to the cafe. After I agreed I walked in to see my dad and Dr. Bitch (I should start calling her that) were sitting on the couch. "Oh great so now that she's here you're having an intervention." I yelled. Of course this was her idea. My dad was totally fine with my lifestyle and couldn't care less.

"No actually but you and I are going to talk about that later." Dr. Bitch said as if she were my mother. That was it.

"The hell we are! Who do you think you are?! My mother?! If you do your mistaken because your not and you will never be!" I yelled. In my mind I was playing the possililty of burning her skin off right then and there. If it weren't for my dad being right next to her I would have.

That's when my dad stood up and started screaming at me. "You don't get to talk to her that way! And she will be your mother by the end of the end of next week! If you keep up this attitude then you'll be grounded from everything! Do you understand?!"

What had gotten in to him? He never yells at me. Then I finally processed what he had said.

"Wait by the end of next week?!" How could they possibly be rushing this. I mean hadn't my dad learned from the last time and was supposed to be a rational scintists. What had gotten into them? I need to get out of here. Finally my body reacted to what my mind was telling it to do. I walked out the door without saying a word to either of them. When I was outside I took out my phone and texted Bella and Cleo ~ "We need to talk now! Meet at Mako in 5!"~ After that I made sure no one was looking and jumped in the water rushing towards Mako. When I got there I saw two tails. When I got up of course I saw my two best friends. After telling them everything that happened their first reaction was agreeing that I need an intervention the second was when they finally got the big problem. We didn't have enough time to scare her off so we had to find a different method. Again I suggested killing her telling the girls that I had a method where I wouldn't get caught.

"No!" they both said simultaniouslly.

"But how wold you not get caught?" Cleo asked curiosly.

" Well first I would take her to a place where no one else is and beat her till she passes out. Next, I would take her to Mako and feed her to the sharks. Then, I would burn her bones to ash and spread them all over Mako. Finally, if anyone asks about her I would tell them that she went to America on a buissness trip and there's no telling when she'll be back." I explained. I have been thinking about this ever since I walked in and saw her in my house.

"Wow you really have been planning this." Bella said suprised "That scares me."

I rolled my eyes and said "Don't worry. I would only use it on , Sophie, Charaolette, Tiffany, and Miriam. I would use it on Nate if he wasn't friends with Zane." After I said that the girls looked at me like I was crazy but before they could say anything we heard three grunts. Looks like we were gone long enough for the guys to get worried. Of course they looked here first. We always came here when we were upset. I came here a lot after Zane and I broke up. After about one or two minutes the guys walked through the tunnel.

"We knew you'd be here. What's up?" Lewis asked. He had known about us the longest so he was probably the first to metion Mako. So again I explained what had happened and as I was saying this it made me angry. It took me a while to notice that the water was heating up. When I looked down I saw why. My hands were in fists. As soon as I saw I was the one causing it I losend my fists. After that everyone decided not to make me repeat myself again. I was still fuming until Zane came over and took me in his arms which of course Will was against this but before he could say anything I gave him a look that said ~Don't say a word~. When Zane broke the hug I was almost completely calm. We still had to figure out what we were going to do about . We decide to let her stay and get married and go with the origanal plan which I didn't like because 1) I don't want her in my house 2) She can easily find out about us again 3) My dad had gone through a divorced once and barley got through that one and to see him go throught that again and know I was the one who cause it would kill me. After that I decided to just leave her be and stay alert. Once I told them all that they agreed knowing how I feel about my dad.

After that I said "If she is doing this just to get close to us then we go straight to plan C."

The guys hadn't been there when we lettered the plans so Zane asked causiously, knowing me, "What's plan C?"

I smiled and smiply replied "My plan." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 After I met Zane on the beach he walked me home. My dad and weren't there so I said "Want to come in and hang out? Maybe watch a movie?"

"Sure. Wanna watch "Scream"?"

I thought about it for a moment. It was my kind of movie but still boring enough for other things. "Yea. I'll get the movie started, you go pop the popcorn." After I put in the movie Zane came out with a bowl of popcorn. We ate a little before we started making out. We only ever parted when one of us was running out of breath. That was until my dad and (hey new nickname) walked in on us.

"Rikki what are you doing?" my dad asked me. I assumed that it was a retorical question because he just saw what I was doing.

At that point I told Zane "You better leave now before he literally kicks you out on your ass." He knew I was serious so I walked him to the door.

As he walked out the door he wispered "Text you later tonight." I smiled and shut the door. I turned around to the mess that was my family life not wanting to deal with it right now. I needed to relax so I decided to take a bath. Once I said "I'm going to take a bath." started questioning me as if I were being accused for murder.

"Why don't you just take a shower?"

"Because I'm lazy."

"Really it's only like 10 minutes of standing. Who can be that lazy?"

"Um I can," I face I have been even before I was a mermaid, "so if we're done with the Q&A then I'm gonna go" Finally I was able to leave and take a nice peacful bath. After a few minutes I decided to text everyone about what happened and how she might be getting suspicous so we need to be carful. They all agreed and after that I was just texting Zane about our date and how to tell my dad about how we got back together.

After about 30 minutes I got out of the bath, dried off and, headed to my room to get in my p.j's. When I got in there I saw HER there waiting for me.

Once I shut the door she said "So you and Zane are still together?" What she said got me upset no only because she the reason Zane and I broke up the first time but she was also trying to medle in my love life.

"No in fact you were the reason we broke up the first time." I said. It was her fault after all.

"Wait. The first time? How many times have you guys broken up?"

"Um, I think three offically and a lot more that were close- wait why am I telling you? It's none of your buissness. Now get out of my room. Oh, by the way I haven't forgotten what you did to me and my friends."

She smiled and walked to the door. Before she left she stopped in the door way and said "I won't forget what that either. In fact I've been thinking about it all day. Also once your dressed your dad says he wants to talk to you." With that she left.

Oh great. I was trying to avoid this. Not only did I have to talk to my dad about Zane and I getting back together but, I also had to get 's mind off me and my mermaid friends. This should be a fun night.

After I got changed I went out to the living room to face dad. When I got in there both of them were sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"She said you wanted to talk to me." I would not say her name due to the fact that I didn't like her but I also didn't dare use my nickname for her in front of my dad just in case he freaked out again.

"Yes it's about you and Zane. I don't want you too to go out anymore. I mean remember what he did to Thelma. After that you completly avoided him. In fact you have avoided him since the day we moved here." My dad said. It was true when we first moved here but my dad had no idea that I started going out with him.

At first looked confused but them a sly smile crept onto her face as she said "No that's not true the last time I was here on buisness they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. She even told me that they broke up alot but always got back together." Correction my dad didn't know I was dating Zane until now.

"1) I didn't mean to tell you that. 2) You weren't supposed to tell my dad. 3) Yes, it's true but I don't care if you like it or not." If I didn't get to express how much I hated HER then he shouldn't be able to say I can't date Zane.

"Well I had to tell him. I mean he's going to be my husband tommorow and you can't start a marrige off with secrets." She said smiling at me.

Then my dad said "It's going to be a real one too. We would love it if you would be the maid of honor. The only thing is we need a place to have the after party and since you partly own Rikki's we were wondering if we could have the party there." I can't belive this this. Not only are they getting married tommorow but they want me to be a part of it and provid a place for the after party celebrating their stupid marriage. This was too much to handle.

"But I still can't Zane right?" I asked because everything was really confusing.

"Yeah, back on subject. No you din't tell us you were dating him before so you can't date him now." He said. Oh fuck that whore he wants to marry.

"Were you even going to let me date him anyway?"

was the one who spoke up and said "Hell no."

"Fuck you, whore. I'm going to Zane's or Bella's or Cleo's who knows maybe even Will's or Lewis' but I'm not staying here." I said. I had to leave now or my house was going to burn down.

My dad grabbed me before I could leave and said "You can leave if you will agree to be at and a part of the wedding."

"Okay" I agreed "Can I go now?"

"Yeah. See you tommorow night." Dr. Whore said smiling. After that I walked to Will's knowing Bella would be there. What I didn't expect was to walk in on one of their make-out sessions. Once I walked in they started to get jumpy.

"Ummmmm, so what's up?" Bella asked.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I can't stayin my house without burning it down."

"Yea sure. How did you get out without causing a fight?"

"Trust me there was a fight but I got out because I agreed to be the maid of honor tommorow night at their wedding and let them have the after party at Rikki's, which I need to talk to Zane about."

"Wait tommorow?!" Bella said in shock, which I get because it was so sudden. Then Will finally spoke up.

"Wait isn't tommorow a full moon?" Oh, shit it is but it's too late to back out now. What am I going to do? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "What are you going to do?" Will asked.

"I can't get out of it so I'm going to the wedding. I'm going to be the maid of honor. We're going to have the party at Rikki's. I'm going to smile as if everthing is okay even if it kills me." I would do anything for my dad. He's the only family I have. Hell, if it were pouring down I would just lay on the ground and support my dad.

"Okay if that's how you feel we will come with you." Bella said. She really wanted to be there for me and I guess Will did too because he agreed.

Then I heard Cleo and Lewis say "Us too." but they weren't even here. Bella must have seen the confusion on my face because she held up her phone. She was on the phone with Cleo which meant Lewis was also there. They must have been on the phone for a while because they knew exactly what was going on.

"No you guys. This is something I have to do by myself. It's my step-mother, I guess, it's my problem. I don't want to risk you guys getting moonstruck. I'll have Zane hide there to protect me." Will wasn't too happy about that.

"You're really going to trust Zane with your secret? Especially when your going to be right next to a bitch that tried to sell you. I don't think he's trustworthy enough." Oh my god. How could he be saying this. I mean I know he's my best guy friend and he's trying to look out for me but saying this all to my face.

"You better stop talking or step back before I slap you." I warned seriouly getting pissed.

"I'm just saying that you just got back together with him. Do you remember why you dumped him? It's because he betrayed your trust." He said thinking I wouldn't punch him. He was right. Instead of slapping him I punched him so hard he fell to the ground.

"The reason I dumped him was because your fucking whore of a sister kissed him. So shut the fuck up about trust." After that I walked out. The last thing I saw was Will and Bella on the ground. Will was holding his bloody nose while Bella was trying to take care of it. After I walked out I was trying to think of a place I could go. I couldn't go to Bella's anymore due to the fact that I just punched her boyfriend right in front of her. I couldn't go to Cleo's because she proably heard the whole thing over the phone. The only other person I could think of was Zane but his dad was back in town and I don't think he would like it if I decided to stay there.

All I wanted was to forget alll of this. I needed somewhere to go but I wasn't welcome anywhere. I just wanted to end it all. I needed it all to end and I think I know how. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 *Rikki's POV*  
I knew what I was going to do but I still didn't know where to do it. Where do I want to spend my last minutes? When I figured it out I had one more stop to make. When I got there I worte a note and left. I would miss everyone but this is the only way. I had to do this.  
*Zane's POV* Bella had called me and told me what happened. I was suprised Rikki didn't try to call me after that. Bella had asked that I go looking for her and I knew exactlly where she was. I rushed out the door ignoring the complaints of my father and headed to my Zodiac. When I got there I found a note that said:  
Zane,  
If you're reading this then it's too late to save me. I have nowhere to go. Sorry for all the drama you've gone through because of me. Tell the girls I'm sorry for the way I've acted. Tell Lewis I'm sorry for teasing him and that he really has helped us out. Tell Will I'm sorry for hitting him. They have been the best friends that I ever had. And Zane you have been the most wonderful boyfriend I've ever had. I know I've never said this before but I love you. No matter how many times you've hurt me I always will. Don't let anyone tell you I don't. Please don't come after me I don't want you to see what I've done.  
Love,  
Rikki After that I called the girls and headed off to Mako. When I got in there I saw her hanging from one of the rocks. 


	7. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Dear Readers,

Sorry, for the long wait on the next chapter. The problem is that I have been very busy. I have the chapter written all I need to do is find the time to type and upload it. I hope to get it updated in the next month at the least. Spring break is coming up next week though and if I get my laptop fixed then I will upload then. Let's hope for the best.

From,

rikkichadwick97

P.S. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I hope to get more. I also can't wait for you to see what I have in store for Rikki and the gang.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry for the wait. I'll try to update everyday until I can't write anymore. I promise.

Chapter 7

Oh my god. They were seriously making out on our couch. When Zane and I walked in I immediately wanted to go. She looked at me as if I were the devil himself. At this point I had gone trough too much to put on the tough girl act so I just went into Zane's arms while he shielded me from her evil stares.

"What did you do to her?" my dad screamed as he ripped me away from Zane.

"Nothing but I think you should try to talk to her and don't leave her alone. You should probably get Bella or Cleo over here." Zane said and then he left.

I was so upset. It wasn't his fault. If it were anyone's fault it was mine.

"What happened to you?" my dad asked concerned.

Then all of a sudden lifted my chin up to show the bruises and burns I got from tonight.

"I bet Zane did this to her. We should never let her see him again." she said.

What?! She can't do that. She's not my mother. When I finally got my voice back I used it.

"No! You can't do that!" I screeched. It was so high pitched she had to cover her ears. After she let me go I ran to my room and shut the door.

"Rikki come out." my dad said. I just ran to the corner of my room and brought my knees to my chest.

"Zane said not to leave her alone! Quick call Cleo and Bella!" my dad yelled.

"You're really trusting Zane?" she argued.

"I may not like him but he sounded like he really cares. Now go!"

After that all I heard was my dad mumbling through the door trying to get me to respond and failing. After about 10 more min I heard the door open.

"What are all of you doing here, especially you!" Denman and my dad yelled.

They must have because I heard footsteps leading up to my door.

After that I heard knocking on my door. "Rikki we are here. Open up." It sounded like Bella's voice, so I went to open the door.

When I did open the door everyone came piling in, but I shut the door when Denman and my dad tried to come in. When I turned back I saw everybody. Zane, Bella, Will, Cleo, Lewis, Emma, and Ash.

Wait Emma and Ash?!

"What are you two doing back?!" I asked my mood instantly lifted.

"We just got back. When I did I went straight to Mako and ran into Cleo and Bella on the way. After that we got to shore and dried off. That's when Bella got a call from Denman and we rushed over here. Now will someone please tell me what's going on here?" Emma said. She sounded really confused.

At first Bella started telling Emma about herself and Will. Then she started telling her about Denman. After that everyone started telling her about what has gone on all day. Wow it's really only been one day? Then they stopped at the point where I ran off.

"After that…" Lewis trailed off looking at me. He probably didn't want to mention the "incident" without my permission. No one did.

"After what?" Ash asked. Both he and Emma seemed fantasized. They looked like children in the middle of hearing a bedtime story.

"What happened is that everyone went after me and made my life harder." I said full of resentment. I know they love me but they should have let me fixed what I messed up.

"Why? What did they do?" Emma asked looking at them confused, like she didn't know what to think.

"They went after me, saved me, and brought me back to this hell hole." I answered with hate in my voice. I would have said more but when I turned around and saw their hurt faces all I could say was, "Guys, I shouldn't have said that. I'm just upset because of all that's going on and I was just being selfish I when I was doing that. I'm really thankful that you guys were there for me."

That's when I realized it wasn't my fault. It was all HER fault. This all started when she came into my life. She was the one who told my dad about Zane, she was the one arranged the wedding for tomorrow night, and she was the one who tried to blame my bruises and burns on Zane.

At that point I was really pissed off. So pissed that everyone who was around me a minute ago was now jumping away because of how hot I was getting.

"Sorry." I apologized. I tried to calm down, but I just couldn't. Then all of a sudden I was ice cold. I looked over at Emma who was literally cooling me down. "Thanks."

"No problem. So what happened after you ran off?" She asked. I could tell her and Ash were very curious.

"I went to Mako and I….." I tried to say but I was interrupted by my door which was being flung open. When I looked to see who it was all I saw was the bitch who ruined my fucking life.

"Will and Rikki, it's late so you have to go to bed. We wouldn't want you to be tired for the wedding tomorrow now would we?" She said smirking.

I was about to argue but then I realized, she didn't just tell me what to do but she also told Will what to do. I looked at him confused.

Will just looked down and said, "Yes mom."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Will, do you have something to tell us?" Bella asked. You could tell she was a little annoyed.

"Well, um, she's kinda my mom and I didn't know she was the one you guys were talking about until she said that she was having her wedding tomorrow the same time as your dad's and then she said her fiancé had a daughter that was my age. I only put it together after we saved you." Will explained trying to defend himself. To me it just made him sound like a dumbass.

"Enough Will, go home and go to bed." Denman ordered. After that she walked out but not without giving me a look that said 'You'll be sorry'.

"Oh my god! How could he not tell us?!" Bella said in shock.

Bella and Will shared almost everything except things I tell them in confidentiality, so

I don't blame her for being upset. The only secrets in our group are the things that go on in our relationships.

"Two questions 1) what happened after you went to Mako and 2) does that mean you're going to be living with Will and Denman now?" Emma asked sounding wearied out at the last idea.

"Answer 1) I kinda tried to kill myself, but Zane saved me with the help of everyone else. The questions regarding that answer will have to wait till later. 2) Will has his own place so probably not but I probably will have to live with that Denman bitch." I explained.

"So the bruises on your neck are from you trying to kill yourself right?" Ash asked.

"Yes and that reminds me of the reason I ran into my room. Denman tried to make it seem like Zane was abusing me, so I would never be able to see him again." I said. Everyone looked either shocked or horrified.

"How could she? I mean I've never liked the idea of you and Zane going out, but I've known him my entire life, and though he may be a jackass I know that he would never hit a girl." Emma said. Although there were many insults in that defense it still sounded like she was trying to help. Plus I was proud of her, she finally cussed.

After that it somehow turned into a group hug because now everyone was in a big circle hugging everyone else. It was very close mostly because my room was so small. After awhile we all broke off and I pulled out three sleeping bags.

"Wanna stay?" I asked the girls holding up the sleeping bag. They smiled and agreed. Then I turned to the guys. "You guys can stay in the living room if you want. I don't think my dad wants to start an argument again tonight."

Once they agreed I called Will and told him to come back. After he came back I set but all the guys in the living room. Then my dad walked in while I was explaining the rules "1) Don't enter my room or the bathroom with out knocking and receiving conformation first. 2) Don't even go close to my dad's room. 3) No fighting. Finally rule 4) I am not responsible for any pranks pulled on you tonight. Even if I did it you can't blame me." After they agreed they all went to go set up their "beds" and claim their territories. I turned to face my dad. At this point SHE(she doesn't deserve a name anymore) was next to him.

"So why are the guys staying?" my dad asked.

"Well since I'm having the girls spend the night I thought it's only fair if Will could have his friends over. They are staying here because Will's place is too small. I'm just being fair." I lied, but my dad seemed to buy it.

Although my dad bought it SHE didn't, but instead of ratting me out she decided to make me angry.

"Oh by the way tomorrow we will be moving your room around so there is room for your new step-sister." SHE started smiling as if she knew my history with Sophie which I bet she did.

"I'll get ready. When is she coming?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Tomorrow. She'll be staying for awhile. We want you two to bond while your father and I are away on our honeymoon."

Okay there are so many things wrong with that. 1) Sophie is coming tomorrow. 2) Sophie will be sharing me room with me. 3) They want Sophie and me to bond. 4) They were going on a honeymoon, gross. Just picturing that made me want to hurl. Zane and Will could she the pure hatred in my eyes so they came over to me and turned me away from her trying to calm me down. At that point I just ignored their efforts and headed straight to my room slamming my door in the process.


End file.
